mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mujigen Hunter Fandora
Dynamic Italia | first = 1985-09-21 | last = 1986-11-21 | runtime = 35 mins. (1) , 43 mins. (2), 46 mins. (3) | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} is an original video animation created by manga artist Go Nagai. It was originally released on , and by Nippon Columbia Co., Ltd. (now Columbia Music Entertainment). Along with the OVA, a 222 pages novel written by Koichi Mizuide and illustrations by Nagai was released in by Kodansha with ISBN 4061900498. The OVA were also released in Italy by Dynamic Italia with the title Dimension Hunter Fandora. Plot Episodes Staff & production notes *Distributor: Nippon Columbia Co., Ltd. *Planning/Production: Hiro Media, Kaname Production *General producer: Kansei Shibasaki *Original work: Go Nagai *Director: Kazuyuki Okasako (OVA 1), Hiroshi Yoshida (OVA 2), Shigenori Kageyama (OVA 3) *Scenario: Koichi Mizuide, Takashi Yamada *Animation coordinator: Shigenori Kageyama (OVA 1, 2) *Key animation director: Masahiro Shida (OVA 1), Masahiko Imai (OVA 2), Hiroyuki Ikegami (OVA 3) *Animation: Kaname Production, Studio Giants (OVA 1, 2), Studio Eagle (OVA 1) *Character design: Hideki Tamura (OVA 1), Mayumi Watanabe (OVA 2, 3), Hideko Yamauchi (OVA 3) *Art director: Koichi Kudo (OVA 1), Geki Katsumata (OVA 2), Jiro Kono (OVA 3) *Music: Nozomi Aoki *Theme songs: **OVA 1 *** lyrics by Maki Kimura, composition by Maki Kimura, arrangement by Nozomi Aoki, song by Ushio Hashimoto *** , lyrics by Alice Sato, composition by Maki Kimura, arrangement by Nozomi Aoki, song by Ushio Hashimoto **OVA 2 *** , lyrics by Kazunori Sonobe, composition by Yuichiro Oda, arrangement by Kohei Tanaka, song by Ushio Hashimoto *** , lyrics by Kazunori Sonobe, composition by Yuichiro Oda, arrangement by Kohei Tanaka, song by Ushio Hashimoto **OVA 3 *** , lyrics by Rui Serizawa, composition by Yoshihiro Yonekura, arrangement by Kenji Yamamoto, song by Ushio Hashimoto ***"Endless Way", lyrics by Rui Serizawa, composition by Yoshihiro Yonekura, arrangement by Kenji Yamamoto, song by Mitsuko Horie) *Cast: Mitsuko Horie (Fandora), Akira Kamiya (Kue), Makio Inoue (Yog-Sogoth), Keiko Toda (Leimia, OVA 1), Keiko Han (Fontine, OVA 2) Source(s) Media Home video Besides the original VHS release, the OVA were released in Laserdisc, both individually and in a single package. The OVA were also released in a single DVD in by Columbia Music Entertainment (standard number COBM-5125). Soundtracks Each OVA had two vinyl records, an EP and a LP album, the first containing the song themes and the second the full background music and song themes. All of them were released by Columbia. *OVA 1 *OVA 2 *OVA 3 Picture books Besides the novel, two picture books of the first two OVA were released by Nihonbungeisha under the label Film Comics with ISBN 4537030054 and ISBN 4537030291 respectively. Appearances in other media The theme songs of the series are included in several CDs. Merchandise At the time of the OVA releases, several goods were available, including postcards, bags, cassette recorders, pencil cases, stationery, etc. References External links *[http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=88829 Mujigen Hunter Fandora] at allcinema * *[http://www.mazingerz.com/SF/FANDORA.html Mujigen Hunter Fandora] at The World of Go Nagai webpage Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime OVAs